Golden Optics
by Soundblast1
Summary: Prowls best friends die from a home invasion and he is left with their week old sparkling. Rated for later chapters. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Prowl. He sat at his desk finishing some paper work and he was trying to get it done fast. He couldn't what to see his friend who had just had a sparkling. It was going to be the first time for him to see the new sparkling. Soon as he finished his work he felt a small hand on his leg. Prowl looked down to see a small blue visor looking up at him and for just a few moments they just stared at one another.

"Hay Prowl", a voice called to him. Prowl looked up with a smile.

"Hello Maestro I think this sparkling is yours", Prowl said as he held up the sparkling off the floor.

"Ya he tends to run off if you don't watch him."

"What's his name?"

"Jazz!" shouted the as he flung his arms in the air. Prowl and Maestro just laughed as Jazz danced about the room.

"So how's Night wing?" Prowl asked looking back up to his old friend.

"Good she is already going back to work," Maestro replied.

"Really I thought that she would at least weight a week before going back."

"Ya that what I thought too," Maestro said.

"I'm hungry," Jazz as he crowed on to Prowls lap "Can we eat please?"

"Ok Jazz but we have to wait for Prowl to finish his work."

"I'm all done but I have to give these reports to Smokescreen" Prowl replied.

"Hay Prowl just left the reports on your desk and I'll get them later," Smokescreen shouted from his office.

"Ok I guess that means we can go," Prowl replied.

"Ya," Jazz shouted jumping up and down on Prowls lap. After they got something to eat they walked to a nearby park.

"So Jazz is only a week old am I right?" Prowl asked whale watching Jazz play with other sparkling and younglings.

"Ya it amazes how fast he learns," Maestro replied.

"He must learn fast to go places I guess."

"How would you like to be Jazz's guardian?"

"What!"

"You heard me Prowl."

"Ya but why and why now?"

"Because I trust you and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. That also it might make us leave him without someone there for him."

"Oh but you don't know if it will happen or not."

"True but it's just for safety meshes ok?"

"Fine I'll be Jazz's guardian."

"Good and now I must take my leave. Jazz fell asleep on the slide and I should move him before someone slides on him," Maestro said pointing at Jazz on the slide curled up in a ball.

"Ok see you later then," and with that Prowl waved goodbye and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will take requests for the story. **

The next days Jazz hide in a box under his bed. There was a loud noise in the living room and then there was a loud gun shot. It went silent and then someone was yelling but Jazz couldn't make out what they were saying. There was the sound of something being slammed into a wall and that made Jazz jump. There was someone screaming in pain and then there was only silence. The only thing Jazz could hear was the pitter patter of the rain outside. There was soft footsteps walking up to Jazz's bedroom door and then his door slowly opened. Jazz was too scared to move even an inch and then the box started to move from under the bed. The top of the box slowly opened and all Jazz could see was the light of his room.

Later that day the enforcers got a domestic violence from an unknown caller. Prowl and his brothers were the first to arrive on the scene. As they walked through the house they found Maestros mangled shell in the living room and his bonded in the hall leading to Jazz's room. They were both gone and there was nothing Prowl could do now. He was afraid to go into Jazz's room and find him in even worse conduction then the others. Smokescreen looked around the house whale Bluestreek comfort his brother.

"It's going to be ok Prowl. There in a better place now," Bluestreek said.

"He's not here Prowl. Jazz isn't anywhere in the house," Smokescreen called out from the other end of the hallway.

"He's not? Then he might still be alive," Prowl said with a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Prowl you know the chances of him serving of losing both of the bonds from his parents at once at his age," Bluestreek asked.

"Very slim but maybe he's still," Prowl trailed off.

"Prowl it would be a miracle if he is still alive and if he is he could be any were."

"I know but please Primus let him be safe if he still is."

The next few days every enforcer in that city was being stretched thin do to more home invasions just like the first. There was no way they could keep track of all the killings and they couldn't track the psychopaths responsible for it. One day Prowl was walking home late from work and he slowly walked up to his house. He unlooked the front door and noticed that there was a note on the door. He slowly removed the note and looked around the area to see if someone was watching him. Prowl went into his house and locked the door behind him. He read the note aloud to himself.

"Dear Prowl,

I know what you're looking for and I have him in my crudity. If you want him back you'll have to go to the docks at midnight on the nineteenth of this month. If you don't I will kill him and if you bring any one with you I will kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to JetStorm the Sparkling I was able to think of a name for the bot that kidnapped Jazz and on with the story.**

Prowl stood in the middle of his house holding a note from the kidnappers left on his door the night before. He just stood there until the door bell rang and snapped him out of his trance. Prowl knew that it was Bluestreek at the door and that he was waiting for him. He slowly walked to the door to let his brother in as he opened the door he noticed a package on the porch. He saw there was no return address on it and Prowl slowly picked it up. He brought it into the house and slowly opened it. Inside it was a data pad, a small knife and a small toy. Prowl slowly picked up the data pad and turned it on to read the contents.

"Dear Prowl,

The bot that Kidnapped Jazz is a mass murder and he loves to watch bots squirm. His name is Swiftstrike and he always has many partners but they don't last very long. If you don't save Jazz soon he will die and we may lose all hope. The toy is from his father and the knife is made of a very rare material that is very hard to find. Don't lose that knife it is one of a kind and it's for Jazz when he gets older.

VP"

"Who in hell is VP?" Prowl shouted.

A few hours later Prowl found himself near the docks and it was almost time for him to get Jazz back. He was ready to go in there and kick someone's aft but when he went in he got knocked out as soon as he went in. When Prowl slowly online he felt a small hand playing with his door wings. He online his optics to see Jazz was the one playing with his door wings. Jazz seemed to be having fun until Prowl moved one of his door wings.

"Jazz what are you doing?" Prowl asked with a small chuckle in his voice.

"Ummm playing why ya askin?" was the only thing Jazz could think of.

"Just checking," Prowl couldn't help but smile at the guilty looking sparkling.

But the happiness wasn't lasted long before a slam of a door made Prowl and Jazz both looked up to see a bot staring at them with a cold icy stare and a creepy smile.

"Well look at this one of the bots actually showed up to save their dead friends kid," said Swiftstrike, "And now the fun will begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok people I know that I have spelling and grammar errors now levee me alone about it ok. I'm trying my best ok and if you people keep this up by telling me every time I put a new chapter I might just let prowl and Jazz die. Ok enough of my rant now on with the story.**

Swiftstrike stood at the end of the cell just waiting for something to happen. Prowl slowly tried to hide Jazz form his view but he knew that he had Jazz in the cell. Swiftstrike opened the door to the cell and stepped inand closed the door behind him.

"Well you are a very interesting mech aren't you," he said with a small grin.

"Why are you killing insistent bots?" Prowl spat back.

"To see if there friends will save their offspring before it dies."

"Why would you do that of course they would?"

"Oh really it seems that is not the case it appears you're the only bot that wanted to save the sparkling."

"You're lying bots wouldn't just let them die like this."

"If you looked around you and me are the only full grown bots hear and the rest are ether spacklings or younglings."

Prowl went silent for a moment to think. Jazz had started to play with Prowl's door wings again and this time Prowl didn't care if he was or not as long as he was quite.

"Well you have 24 hours before your little friend dies from the lack of a bond of some sort. Unless you decide to bond with him," Swiftstrike said before he left the room.

Jazz only looked at Prowl with a happy smile just because he we there with him. Prowl looked at him with sad optics and he decided he couldn't let Jazz die he had to do something. He picked up Jazz and held him tight in his arms. Jazz slowly fell asleep in Prowl's arms and curled up into a ball. After a few minutes to make shore he was asleep Prowl opened Jazz's spark chamber and his own and gave Jazz a big hug. In witch brought their sparks together making them bonded together as one. The next morning Prowl was awoken by a small hand patting his face. He online his optics to see Jazz sitting in front of him with a curious look and the toy that Prowl subbed space from his father.

"What cha do in," Jazz asked with a smile.

"Sleeping why?" Prowl replied.

"Just wondering."


	5. Chapter 5

Bluestreek sat with his brother Smokescreen at Prowl's house. Prowl has been missing for a week and all of the enforcers were trying to find him. It was very unusual for Prowl to just leave without even letting someone know where he was going and why. Smokescreen was going through Prowl's stuff trying to find a clue to were his brother may have went.

"Hay Blue check this out," Smokescreen said as he pulled out the note that was on Prowl's door.

"What's up Smokey," Bluestreek replied as he walked up to his brother's side.

"I think I know were Prowl is."

_Meanwhile _

"Jazz your weird," Prowl said bluntly.

"Why," Jazz asked again for the hundred and tenth time in the past hour.

"Because you keep asking why every time I answer a question you have."

"Why?" at that Prowl began to slam his head agents the gray cell wall.

After Prowl finally stopped slamming his head agents the wall the door at the end of the hallway opened and came out Swiftstrike with two energon cubes in hand.

"So that little one still alive is he?" was the only thing Swiftstrike said before dropping the cubes off before even getting an answer.

Just before he left the room there was a loud slam in the front and back doors at once. Swiftstrike froze in his tracks and the sound of enforcers running about the warehouse. Prowl immediately grabbed Jazz without any hesitation and held him tightly. Swiftstrike transformed into his jet mood and left. Smokescreen was the first to enter the room and see Prowl holding Jazz.

"Prowl are you ok?" was the first thing Smokescreen could say.

"Yes I'm fine," Prowl said as he slowly stood up still holding Jazz to his chest.

"Come on let's go home and get you two cleaned up."

"Why" Jazz asked Smokescreen as he looked around when they went outside into the sunlight.

"Because you both are filthy and need to be clean."

"Why?"

"He's not going to stop asking Smokescreen so just dropped it," Prowl said as they walked back to Prowls house.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later Prowl was trying to give Jazz a bath when the door bell rang. Jazz just kept playing in the bath tub while Prowl got the door. When Prowl opened the door he all most slammed it shut but the fem stopped him from doing so.

"Hay Prowl, where is that little bundle of joy?" She asked.

"Go away Night spring," was the only nice thing Prowl could say at the moment.

"Why should I? I only want to see my little nephew," she said with a fake smile that only made Prowl mad.

"Because I can have you arrested for harassment," she pretended to be shocked at what Prowl just said.

"Why I've only been here twice Prowl."

"Ya but you keep fallowing us both around like a little puppy. Now go away or I will call Smokescreen to do so."

"Oh come on," Night spring pushed her way through to see Bluestreek playing peek-a-boo with a very happy Jazz giggling away." We both know that if I take you to court I will get custody of Jazz."

"No that is what you think and I already have custody of him. Now get out of my house," Prowl had had it with her and slammed the door on her as she left.

Both Bluestreek and Jazz looked up to see that Prowl was mad just by his door wings. Jazz ran up to Prowl to give him a hug and tripped on his own two feet. Jazz sat up and began to cry from him falling face first. Prowl couldn't help but smile as he picked Jazz up to try to calm him down. Jazz almost eminently stopped crying when he notes that Prowl had started to hold him close to his chest and slowly fell asleep.

"How do you do that Prowl?" Smokescreen asked looking confused.

"I don't know but it's fun," Prowl replied with a small laugh.

Prowl went and put Jazz to bed for the night.

"So she really is trying to steal Jazz off of you."

"Ya but she only wants him because of what happen. She got the note to but she hats Jazz and Jazz hats here to."

"So now what do we do now, Prowl."

"I don't know but all I do know is that we have to keep Jazz safe."


	7. Chapter 7

"You are my only sunshine my only sunshine," Night wing sang as she slowly brushed the top of Jazz's hem as he slept next to Prowl."You make me happy when skies are gray you never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…." She slowly faded out and kissed Jazz's hem before she was gone.

The next morning Prowl sat at the dining room table watching Jazz play with some colorful blocks Bluestreek got him.

"Hay Jazz are you ready to go get a check up today," Prowl asked as he walked over to Jazz to pick him up.

"Why?" Jazz asked incompetently.

"Oh not this again," Prowl sighed in announce.

Later at the doctor's office Jazz sat on the examining table playing with some paper that was laid there. The doors to the office whooshed opened to revel a red and white medic with a data pad. He looked up to see Jazz tangled up in the paper and then looked at Prowl who was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Don't ask Ratchet he loves to play with thing," Prowl said feeling the deadly glair.

"Ok let's get this over with this," Ratchet said as he untangled the giggling Jazz.

After Ratchet did some basic tests he turned to Prowl.

"Do you know that Jazz has very sensitive door wings?"

"What! Jazz has door wings." Prowl's computer nearly crashed.

"Ya there are hidden under a panel on his back," Ratchet said as he poked at Jazz's back.

After Prowl took Jazz home they were stopped at the front door by Night spring was standing there with some bots. Prowl started to hold Jazz tightly in his arms and Jazz hide his face into Prowls arm.

"Hay Prowl I think that the little bundle of goy is now mine," she waved a paper in Prowls face.

Prowl looked at the paper and almost nearly had a spark attack after reading it. Night spring grabbed Jazz out of Prowl's arms. Jazz instantly started to trash, scream, and cry very loudly. She left with Jazz and the two bots leaving a very pissed off Prowl.


	8. Chapter 8

Prowl's Prov

It had been three weeks since Night spring took Jazz form him and he finally had got full custody of Jazz. Prowl was walking to her house with Bluestreek at his side. They walked up to her door and knocked on the door. There was silence and then the door swung opened to revile a very scared looking Night spring.

"Were Jazz Night spring?" Prowl demanded as he looked at her with the look he would eventually give the twins.

"Umm I don't know," she stuttered as if she was a kid.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Prowl almost yelled at her.

Jazz's Prov

He sat there in the living room surround by colorful toys. Night spring sat with her back turned to Jazz. He just looked around the room and then he noticed that the back door was opened. Jazz studded up and wadded over to the door. He went out on to the front porch and he slowly went down the steps. Jazz headed to a park were his creators took him. He played until all of the other kids left and then he ran off to where he use to live and kept going to deferent towns until he was in Iacon city.

Prime's Prov

He and his good friend Ironhide was walked through the city until they stopped at a park to watch the kids play. They stayed there until almost all of the kids left and then Prime noted that only one sparkling was playing by himself without anyone watching him except Optimus and Ironhide. Optimus walked up to the sparkling and was spotted by the sparkling.

"Hay what's your name," was the only thing Prime could think of.

"Jazz why," Jazz said looking at him.

"Oh ah where is your creator?"

"I don't know but Prowl said that there in a better place."

"Oh Ok how would you like to come home with me to get something to eat?"

"Ok but what's your name?"

"Optimus."


	9. Chapter 9

Jazz sat there as Optimus read a story aloud to him. Elite was getting diner ready for the three of them. Jazz just had a very confused look as Optimus read and Elite just laughed when she saw the old look on Jazz's face.

"Ok diner is ready," Elite said just as Prime finished reading.

"I don't get it. Why dose Primus not fight his brother?" Jazz asked looking at Optimus as Elite put the food on the table.

"He was to week after he made the original 13 Jazz," Optimus said as he set Jazz on a buster set at the table.

"Oh but why doesn't he help them?" Jazz asked as both Elite and Optimus sat at the table.

"Well he believed in them so much that he know they would win agents Unicron," Optimus replied. "And may I ask why did you leave your home without telling anyone?"

"I wanted to find Prowl but I got lost," Jazz replied with a shy grin.

"Well tomorrow we will tell Smokescreen and he'll help you get back home." Optimus replied

"Ya I get to see Smoky!" Jazz said throwing his arms in the air.

_Meanwhile _

Prowl was yelling at Night spring for losing Jazz and Bluestreek was trying to hold Prowl back from trying to yell at her face. A small group of bots had surrounded them with an interested optic.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I'm tired and I think I'm started to get writers block.


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz sat up in bed as he heard Optimus and Elite talking in the next room. He could only hear their voices in the darkness of the room. He could also hear a small voice sing a song to him. It was a soft melody and it made him feel safe as he drifted off to sleep.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear when I lay sleeping I dreamed I healed you in my arms," sang Night wing to help her young sparkling sleep.

There was a soft cry was in the distends and Jazz saw that there was a kid sitting on a rock. He walked close to the little girl to see who she was. When he got close enough he could see that her hair was dark brown and she was warring a black jacket and blue jeans. She was looking over a cliff watching bots fight as she sat there crying on some scorched ground. His Spark broke seeing this little girl crying. He wanted to try to cheer her up but when he got close to her something evil engulfed her into darkness. The darkness slowly started to form a beast that scared Jazz so much that it made Jazz jerk awake with a slight cry of fear.

Jazz was relieved that he was still in the same room that Optimus had put him in the night before. He looked out the window to see that the sun had started to rise from the east. The house was still and then a sound of an alarm went off. There were some sounds of someone stirring. A door was opened and then the door to the room he was in slowly opened. There was a sliver of light that entered the room before Elite's face peered around the door.

"Hay look, who's up so early," Elite said with a small tired smile.

"Morning," Jazz chirped with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus sat on the couch watching Jazz wondering around the living room. The door bell rang and Elite got the door. Jazz was playing with Optimus' leg when he notes who was at the door he went running toured Smokescreen. Jazz fell when he got to the hall and every one froze in fear of him screaming. All Jazz did was get up and start running toured Smokescreen again without one tear.

"Smoky," Jazz flung his arms in the air for a hug.

"Well how did you get all the way to Iacon without any help," Smokescreen asked picking up the happy sparkling.

"I walked," Jazz yelled with excitement and pointing to his feet.

"Well you must have had a very long walk," Smokescreen replied with a small smile.

"You should go and take Jazz home," Optimus interrupted.

"Oh ya Prowl must be going insane over this by now."

Later Smokescreen walked up to his brother's house with a sleeping Jazz in his arms. He knocked on the door to only hear moment beyond the door. Smokescreen tightened his grip on Jazz and slowly entered the house. The door was pried opened and that gave Smokescreen a bad feeling. He entered the living room to see it was a wreck.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," Swiftstrike said as he came out of a room that blocked the door.

"Who are you?" Smokescreen asked with a defensive stance.

"Well for one I'm the one who killed that sparkling family," Swiftstrike said pointing to Jazz.

Smokescreen stood still as if something was to happen. Then two bots came from behind him and knocked him out with one hit.

Later Prowl and Bluestreek walked home after Prowl had yelled at Night spring for a couple of hours. They stopped when they noted that the front door was opened. They both had a very bad feeling and they had only had one thing on their mined.

**A/N: The kid in the last chapter will be used in later chapters. **


	12. Chapter 12

Prowl walked through the house looking at all of the destroyed furnisher. Bluestreek looked around the kitchen to see if there was something that might have survived. There was so much destruction that there was nothing left. Prowl had noticed that there was a struggled and he slowly looked around and noticed that there was something amiss. Bluestreek saw that Prowl was looking for something so he fallowed his brother. They looked in every room until they came to Prowl's room. Prowl slowly opened the door to see nothing was even touched and Prowl looked around. Prowl almost jumped out of his armor when something grabbed his lag.

"Prowl," Jazz said as he tried to get Prowl to pick him up.

"Jazz how did you get here," Prowl asked as he picked up Jazz.

"Smokey brought me back but when we got here someone hurt Smokey. Then I ran and hide under your bed." Jazz said as he laid his head on Prowl's arm.

"Then where's Smokescreen," Bluestreek asked looking worried.

_Meanwhile _

"I'll never help you," Smokescreen said in a raspy voice.

"Oh but I think you will. I rigged a boom in your brother's house and this little device in my hand will make it go off," said Swiftstrike whit an evil grin.

"You wouldn't," Smokescreen said with shock all over his face.

"Oh but I would and I can and so you will help me," Swiftstrike said with a smirk on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Jazz sat there on the couch watching Prowl pace along the room. Bluestreek plopped down on the couch next to Jazz making him bounce. He couldn't help but to giggle. Jazz quickly stopped when Prowl looked at him Jazz was trying to be serious but he was only a month old. Prowl had to smile at Jazz for trying to be serious.

"So how are we going to find Smokey," Bluestreek asked Prowl with a weary grin. It had been three days since Smokescreen was kidnapped.

"I don't know but at least we have the hole team helping us out," Prowl replied.

Jazz got up and wondered off into the bathroom. The last thing Prowl hared the water to the bath tub turn on. Then there was a big explosion and medal shrapnel's flying everywhere from the bath room. The flame slowly engulfed the house and Prowl and Bluestreek ran out forgetting that Jazz was in the bathroom. When they got out they both realized that Jazz was still in the blazing house.

"Please tell me you have Jazz with you," was the first thing Prowl said not even looking at his brother.

"I thought you got him," Bluestreek replied as he looked at the house slowly burn.

They stood there watching the house burn as everyone on the street started to run around and call the fire department. It was as if they watched everything in slow motion and they couldn't get out of it. Prowl could feel the fear and pain that Jazz was going through. Then Prowl couldn't feel anything from Jazz and then Prowl looked around trying to see if Jazz got out somehow. After a few hours the house was burned to the ground and Prowl and Bluestreek had to be sent to a hospital.

_Meanwhile _

Jazz walked into the bathroom and slowly turned on the faucet to the tub. The next thing Jazz knew was that he was on the floor and there was a sharp pain in his leg. He could see anything do to the smoke that engulfs him. Jazz shut his optics and when he opened then he was in a large room with a big glowing sphere above him. There was a soft hum from behind him and when he looked he saw the little girl from before but she was older. Jazz had noticed that his leg didn't hear anymore and when he looked down it was patched up with new metal.

"Who are you and were am I," Jazz asked as he looked back at the girl.

"My names Alicia but you can call me Ally," Alicia replied.

"Ok but where are we," Jazz asked a little confused looking at the kid.

"We are at the heart of Cybertron also known as Primus' spark chamber," Alicia said not even looking up from her laptop.


	14. Chapter 14

Jazz looked around the room in awe seeing all of the weightings on the walls. Alicia sat at one of the walls watching Jazz wonder around the room. Jazz stopped and looked at Alicia with a cruises optic and Alicia gust smiled.

"How did we get down here," Jazz asked trying to find a door.

"We teleported here and there is no door out," Alicia said smiling at him.

"Are you organic?"

"Yes," Alicia said standing up.

"What's that big glowing thing," Jazz asked pointing to Primus' spark.

"That is Primus and he is asleep so he won't talk to us right now," Alicia replied as she got her laptop.

"Why?"

Alicia started to get anode with Jazz's millions of questions in the past two hours. She sighed in announce and turned to look at him.

"Because he does not like to be walked up and you are too little to understand yet. Plus when you get older you will work for Primus and you will be a guardian and a protector." Alicia had started to walk up to Jazz and rested her hand on his head. "You will be one of the strongest fighters that will ever live and you will be my best friend. But for now you're just a sparkling and you'll have to learn through the war that only makes you stronger."

Jazz went quite for a few moments before there was a sound from Primus but nothing happened. For awhile Jazz sat there watching Alicia type on her computer before he got up and walked to see what she was typing. Alicia looked up at him with a look that would make Unicron stop in his tracks but Jazz slowly creped forwarded with little cushion.

"Well you must be ether brave or very stupid," she said looking at him.

"Why?"

"Well because no one would ever go near me when I make that look and it can make Unicron cry."

Then Alicia turned on her music from her computer and Jazz slowly drifted off to sleep at the soft melody. When he reawakes he was in a mad bay and he could hear people talking in a different room but other than that it was quite.

"Well he should be waking up soon but I still need to run some test on his systems to make sure he's ok." Ratchet said walking into the room with Prowl and Bluestreek fallowing behind him.

"But after that we can tack him home right," Prowl asked with a smooth voice just in case Jazz was still sleeping.

"Ya ya but he might have post dramatic stress from the explosion," Ratchet replied. "And for another thing when you got that battle computer put in don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Ok Ratchet but will he be ok?"

"BOO!" Jazz yelled as he flung his arms in the air making them to look over at him.

"Ya he'll live," Ratchet replied.

Later Prowl had got Jazz an energon goody and a new toy. Bluestreek watched Jazz play with Smokescreen's leg with the toy in his left hand.

"So how did you get out of Swiftstrikes grip," Prowl asked.

"Well he got a message that the bomb he planted had gone off. Then he just plainly left me there alone," Smokescreen replied while he lifted Jazz on his right leg. "Well how it that Jazz didn't even get hurt if he was next to the bomb?"

"I don't know but at least he's safe," Prowl said looking at the floor.

"Prowl," Jazz said as he walked up to Prowl and cupped his face with both of his little hands. "Don't be sad it's not your fault. I met a very nice kid but she was organic and she knows who Primus." Jazz then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Bluestreek. Everyone was in shock at what Jazz said and Prowl for the first time in his life he crashed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on Maestro we have to get to the center of Cybertron before were notated."

"Hold on Night wing I dropped one of the scanners and plus it doesn't matter everyone thinks were dead," Maestro replied picking up the scanner he dropped.

"Fine but we have to be careful in case any of the defensive systems," Night wing replied with a snap.

"You know I wonder how Jazz is doing you."

"No that little brat was useless and I still say we should have killed him instead of giving him to some bot that properly won't even care if he's there or not."

"I don't think Prowl would hurt him but he is an enforcer with little time on his hands."

"Oh who cares let's make a left turn here."

_Meanwhile _

"No Jazz you can't have that toy it cost too much," Prowl said as he put the toy back down on a shelf.

"But it's fluffy and I won't it," Jazz replied with a sad smile as he sat in Prowls arms.

"Sorry Jazz maybe next time ok," Prowl said as he gave Jazz a sympathetic look.

"How about I get it for you only if you," Prowl stared at Smokescreen with an evil eye," I don't know wash dishes for at least two weeks."

"Ok that's a deal," Jazz replied after a moment with a smile.

"Nice but why the dishes Smokescreen," Prowl asked in surprise at his brother as they walked out of the store with bags in both arms.

"It's the only thing he can do since he is so short and he doses them well too," Smokescreen replied with a smile.

Later after diner Bluestreek helped Jazz wash the dishes wheal Prowl and Smokescreen talked in the living room.

"Ok so we have to get a bigger house soon," Smokescreen said as he leaned on the back of his char.

"Ok so how do we tell them that were moving soon," Prowl gestured to the two bots in the kitchen covered in bubbles.

"I'm not sure but they look silly covered like that."

"Ya they do. Anyway there is a house that has a lot of room and it's in our price range."

**Splash!**

"Oh no Jazz I'm so sorry I didn't mean to push you in the sink!" Bluestreek yelled as he pulled out a coughing Jazz from the sink.

Both Prowl and Smokescreen looked to see Jazz covered in bubbles and water. Jazz started to cry and Prowl quickly grabbed Jazz and held him tightly to his chest until Jazz's cry went down to a sniffle.

"It's ok Jazz you'll be all right," Prowl said with a smile and Jazz poked him and asked him why.


	16. Chapter 16

Jazz lay on his bed thinking of what Alicia meant when she said that there was going to be a war. He rolled onto his side then he heard a soft noise that came from the living room. Jazz slowly slid off his bed and slowly crept to the door of his room. He put his audio up to the door and he could hear faint footsteps walking closer to his door. He thought that it was Prowl or one of his brothers but when his door opened he screamed as loud as he could. Prowl and his brothers were up in a neon sec and ran to Jazz's room. When they got there to their hoarer there was a bot standing in front of Jazz's room. The bot was tall and buff but was not a type of built. He was black and gray with a red trim he only looked at Jazz with a small smile on his faceplates. Prowl slowly pulled out his rifle but it was quickly shot out of his hand by the unknown mech.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bluestreek yelled at the mystery bot and as if he had just noticed them for the first time.

"I'm Soundblast and I am only a friend," he turned to look at the three bots," This is only a visit and see what you're doing. Thus I should be on my way before my commander finds out I left or she will have my head."

Then the bot vanished into thin air leavening all four bots confused. Prowl slowly walked up to Jazz and picked him up and held him tightly in his arms. Jazz leaned into the embrace and slowly fell asleep. The next day know one said a thing about what happen that night. At least until they meet him again. Then Prowl and Smokescreen had to drop the ball on the whole new house on Jazz and Bluestreek.

"But why do we have to," Bluestreek said in a winy voice.

"Because we need the room and it will be closer to the station," Prowl said in a calm voice.

"Fine when do we start packing?"

"Can we go to the park," Jazz asked as he pulled on Bluestreek's leg.

"Can we Prowl it would make me and Jazz happy," Bluestreek asked with a sly smile.

"Ok just be back before dark," Prowl replied.

Later Jazz and Bluestreek were at the park and there was a large commotion going on. They walked up to the crowd to see a bot street dancing. The bot was red with a yellow chest and speakers on his lags that played music. He was dancing to the music with a lot of stile but when Jazz heard the music he ran up next to the bot. Jazz started to copy the bots movements and after a few minutes they were dancing in perfect unison. Bluestreek stood there watched them dance for a while until the crowed slowly died out and the bot had to take a rest.

"That was amazing where did you learn to dance like that," Bluestreek asked as he walked up to the bot.

"Oh so I'm guessing this rad little dud is yours," the bot said.

"Ya he's with me so what's your name."

"The names Blaster what's yours and his," Blaster replied.

"Bluestreek and that's Jazz but I didn't think that he could dance that well."

"Well he's really good at it man."

"Blue it's getting dark," Jazz said looking at the sky.

"Oh shot if we don't get back soon Prowl will yell at us. Sorry Blaster but we have to go," Bluestreek said as he picked up Jazz from the bench and waved by to Blaster.

Blaster could only cuckold at the two bots run off. When they got home Prowl and Smokescreen was sitting in the living room watching TV but when they opened the door Prowl looked to see them.

"How was the park," he asked.

"Good and apparently Jazz can dance," Bluestreek replied.

"Oh really I would love to see that," Smokescreen said.

"Ok," Jazz replied and showed off all of the new moves he learned.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: My spell check wen't all wack-o on me so there are miss spellings and bad gramer. So PLEASE don't tell me that I have bad gramer and spelling.**

Jazz laid on the couch watching a movie and then without worning a news alert came up. Jazz quickly reconised who the bots were and then he know that his real creaters were still alive. He almost seemed to not care but he quickly changed the chanel before someone came in the room. Jazz know that Prowl and his brothers were talking about him but he didn't really care. Ya they moved into the new house and it was big but it was empty in a way. He knew that they all would have to go back to work soon and he would be put in a day care but all he could think about was that bot. He looked at the TV but it was only stupid adult stuff so he got up and went into the kitchen.

"So now what should we do?" Bluestreek asked as he turned to face Prowl.

"I'm not really shore but we can't let them take Jazz away," Prowl replied with a mad expresion on his face.

"So we just going to sit here and do nothing or are we going to fight for him," Smokescreen asked looking at the kitchen where Jazz was at.

"We can't tell him what's going on," Prowl said as he watched Jazz get an energon goody.

"Ya but what should we do?"

"I don't know but we can't..." Smokescreen was cut off when they heared a loud crash from the kitchen and then Jazz crying.

Later Prowl and Smokescreen left leveing Bluestreek and Jazz at the house. They sat there watching TV and it was sooo boring that Jazz fell asleep. When he wolk up he was in his room and it was dark. He slowly sat up and looked around his room. Something wasn't right but Jazz couldn't put his finger on it. He slowly got up and walked up to the door and stepped out into the hallway. It was dark and Jazz turned on his viser to night vision to see so he wouldn't trip on any boxs. He walked into the living room and it seemed diffent in some way. Jazz slowly walked to the TV and turned it on to see a bot on the screen.

"Hello Jazz how are you," The bot asked,"Do you remember me because I remember you."

"Ya but why are you here creater," Jazz asked in a sleepy voice.

"I needed to know you were alright and we miss you," he replied with a smile.

"Night slash we need to get some energon soon or the ship will crash," said a voice from off the TV.

"Alright Black magic I was gust checking on our son," Night slash said and turned back to Jazz," Jazz we love you but I have to go ok."

"Ok by I love you to," Jazz couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice and then the connetion was lost.

In the morning Prowl found Jazz curled up in a ball sleeping on the couch. It was the cutest thing Prowl had ever seen so he took a pix of it. Jazz started to wake up and Prowl slowly picked him up. Jazz staired at Prowl with a tired look on his face and Prowl chukoled at him.

"Well how did you get out here," Prowl asked.

"I don't know," Jazz said in a soft voice as he looked at Prowl.

"Hay Jazz how would you like to go to a daycare to day?" Prowl asked.

"What's daycare," Jazz asked as he curled up agenst Prowl's chest.

"It's a place were sparklings and younglings go when their parents or gardens have to work all day," Prowl replied as he walked into the kitchen to get some energon for the both of them.

"Ok," Jazz said as Prowl put him in a high chair so he could eat.


	18. Chapter 18

It was dark and thier ship had crashed on some nere by planet. Night slash slowly sat up trying to see if he was dameged and to try to find out if his team was ok.

"Report," he said as he looked around.

"Night flame online," said a black femme with a red flame paint job.

"Blaze stuck but online," said a blue and green paint job.

"Black magic online," said the black femme.

"I can't feel my legs or my left arm," said Nair ray in a panic.

"Oh that isn't good," Blaze said in a wored voice.

"Ok now what's the plain big man," Night flame asked as she pulled her brother Blaze up.

"Well for one Nair ray needs help to get out from under the wall," Black magic said as she rubed her head.

_Meanwhile_

Jazz held on to Prowl's right leg in fear of him leaving him in this place. It was bright and very colorful. There was a lot of toys and other sparklings and younglings. Prowl slowly nelt down to Jazz's eye level.

"Ok Jazz I will be back at four to pick you up and then we will go to the store," he said rubbing Jazz's head and turned away and left.

"Ok sweety come over here to meet the other kids," said the daycare femme.

"No," Jazz said point blank.

"Hay Moon light let me try to talk to him," an other bot said.

"Ok Quickstep but don't take to long," Moon light replied as she turned to walk away.

"Now aren't you a cute sparkling," he said in a calm soothing voice.

"Leave me alone," Jazz said running passed him and into the room with the other kids.

"Well here is the first day shyness," Quickstep said to himself and fallowed Jazz into the room.

After an hour Jazz finely started to play with the others as Quickstep watched him. By the time Prowl and Bluestreek came to pick him up Jazz was the most populer bot there. All of the other bots wined when they left but both Bluestreek and Prowl noted that there was a bot watching them leave.

"So Jazz how was your first day," Prowl asked as he set down the bags from the store.

"Good," was Jazz's only reply.

Prowl know something was up with that bot from earlier but he didn't know what. So he put it out of his head for the time being to make dinner. After Jazz sat on the couch watching cartoons while Prowl and his brothers talked.

"Your both over reacting about this," Smokescreen said as he sipped his energon.

"No were not that bot was looking at Jazz as if he wanted to take him from us," Bluestreek replied as he slammed his fist on the table.

"I agree but I'm not realy shore that he wanted to take Jazz," Prowl said in a calm and quite voice.

_Meanwhile outside_

'That little sparkling will be mine if it is the last thing I do,' Quickstep thought as watched Jazz from a window.


	19. Chapter 19

Night slash and his team walked for what seemed like miles. It was dark and cool but they had to keep moving before they could get spotted. They left their ship do to they crashed on an enemy plant and if they didn't move quikly they would get them selves killed. The land was mostly swomp and the very little land thet wasn't under water was like quick sand.

"Ok so were did that lion go I thought it was helping us," Blaze asked as he hooked around.

"He's up a head of us but he's stuck in the mud agein," Night slash said pointing to a matalic lion thrashing in the mud.

"Well isn't that nice we have to get him out agein for what the tenth time now," Nair ray said a little mad.

"Oh shut up at least he didn't try to kill us like the rest of the planet," Night flame said as she shamked Nair rays head.

"Ok he got out but he looks like a mud monster," Black magic said with a small laght.

_Meanwhile_

Jazz was back at day care playing with the others. He was happy that the werd bot wasn't here today but there were new sparklings. Jazz tried to make friends with them but they hated him and I maen **Hated **him. It made Jazz really sad and after five minets they had turned all of the others on Jazz.

"Ok kids snack time," Moon light said as she brought over a tray of energon goodies to a small table.

All of the kids ran over to get one but Jazz waghted untile all of the other kids moved away to get one. He sat down at a place mat on the table and eat the goody in silence. After every one eat there goodies and cleaned up they went outside to play. Jazz sat on the swings and watched the others play games with one an other. Then a new sparkling had just bin droped off by a buff looking mech and the sparkling was a purple and gold mech. He looked around untile he saw Jazz sitting by himself and started walking over to him.

"Why are you by yourself," asked the mech.

"Ah their playing team games and if I played the teams would be uneven," Jazz replied.

"Oh my name is Neo. What's yours," Neo asked.

"Mine is Jazz nice ta meet cha."

After a few hours Jazz and Neo had made up a game that only they could play. They had fun untile there parntes can to pick them up and they made a play date. So when Prowl and Jazz got home Jazz tolded him all about the game and Prowl could only laugh.

"Ok Jazz time for dinner," Prowl said as he got up to get Jazz and himself some energon.

"Yay."

Later Jazz was laying in his bed thinking about his new friend and he slowly fell asleep. In his dream there was that bot Soundblast talking to Alicia. He seemed to be trying to calm her down from something. She looked very upset and she was crying. Jazz wanted to comefert her but she was curled up in a ball and there was a strange energy that keeped him from her.

**A/N: I have know idea where I was going with this.**


	20. Chapter 20

Jazz wolk up in his bed not felling well and as soon as he sat up he felt diziy. His head heart and he was cooled. It was an hour before Prowl came in the room to check up on him.

"Jazz time to get up," Prowl said as he opened the door slightly to poke his head in.

"No," Jazz said so quitly Prowl almost missed it.

"Jazz time to get up and get ready for day care," Prowl said as he walked into the room and over to Jazz's bed.

"No," Jazz replied as he pulled his blanket over his head.

Prowl sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket to look at Jazz. Then Prowl looked at him and sighed. He could tell Jazz had gotten a cold so he picked him up and caryed him to the living room.

"We have problom," Prowl said as he walked over to his brothers. They turned to him and looked consern. "Jazz has a vires and we all have to work today."

"Ok so what are we going to do? We can't take him to day care sick," Smokescreen asked.

"I don't know but he's burning up," Prowl said as he laded Jazz down on the couch.

"We could get a sitter," Bluestreak said as he sat next to the now sleeping Jazz.

"Ya but who we can't just ask anyone to watch him," Prowl said as he got Jazz some energon.

"Well there was that bot we met in the park the other day and he seened nice."

"So we have no idea if he is good or not. For all we know he could be a killer," Smokescreen replied.

"Ya but he said he was in the military," Bluestreak said as he put a blanket on Jazz.

"Ok fine do you know what the bot's name was," Prowl asked as he reentered the living room.

"His name was Blaster and yes he gave me a numder to call if we needed him."

A half hour later Prowl and his brothers were at work and Blaster was watching a sick Jazz. Blaster sat on the couch with Jazz on his lap watching TV. Jazz was burnning up so Blaster picked up Jazz and tolk him to the wash racks. He filled up the tub full of luke warm water and placed Jazz in the water. Jazz sat there for a cupule of hours letting the now cold water cool down his frame. Blaster played music as he sat next to the tub playing with some of Jazz's toys. Witch resolted in Jazz laughing and splashing Blaster with the cold water.

"Quit that your guna get me all wet man," Blaster said with a chuckle as he held his hands up to protect his face.

"No," Jazz yelled as he keeped splashing Blaster.

"Ahh why not little man," Blaster made a pouty face.

"It's fun!"

Then a loud crashing sound came from the living room. It scared both Blaster and Jazz. Blaster slowly got up and peeked out of the door only to see a bot climing through the window. Blaster shut the wash raks door and locked it.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaster slowly picked Jazz up out of the water and tryed to keep him quite. The sounds from the living room slowly stoped but than the door to the wash racks was exploted into shreds. Blaster hid in the shower stall with Jazz in his arms.

"I know your in here," a rasiy voice called from the other side of the door.

Jazz started to wimper from the change in temp. Blaster tryed to calm him down but the door swished opened. The bot stared at the two with an evil grin.

"Who are you and what do you wan't," Blaster yelled at the mech.

"Wouldn't you like to know," was the last thing Blaster and Jazz heared before they blacked out.

_Later_

_**Some abandened building**_

Jazz wolk up in a daze trying looking around the room but he couldn't see. Jazz quickly tuched his face for his viser but to his fear it was gone. He pulled his legs up to his chest and put his head on his nees. Jazz was scared but know that if he couldn't see he would be in truble. He tolk a deap breth and slowly opened the panol on his back to let his door wings out. To his sirprise he could see through his door wings. He rememdered what Ratchet had said to Prowl about his door wings. They were very sensitive. That might be why he could see even without his optics.

"I don't care about that bot all I wanted was the sparkling," a voice yelled from a hallway.

Jazz recognized that voise. Quickstep. It ran chills down Jazz's back.

"So what am I supposed to do with the mech. Kill him and then what the cops will investigate. Then we'll be cought and be in jail," another bot yelled back.

"I don't know Mal-Ice," Quickstep said in a softer voice. "I'm going to check on Jazz."

As soon as the door opened Jazz could fell the light on his face. He put on a fearce face to hide how scared he was. Jazz knew that Quickstep was looking at him but he looked away from the door still seming as if he still couldn't see.

"Aww look how cute he is too bad he's blind," Mal-Ice said looking over Quikstep's sholder.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: thank you all for over 5,000 hits and thanks to Jetstorm the Sparkling for letting me use Quickstep and Mal-Ice.**

Jazz sat in a high chair at the dinning room table but he did not dair to eat. These bots seemed to be in an argument about something but they were hiding it from him. He wished he know where Blaster was and if he was ok.

"Jazz you should eat something," Mal-Ice said pushing an energon cube to him.

Jazz only sat there not makeing a sound. He really wanted to get out of there but he still couldn't see. Jazz did use his door wings but when they were out Quickstep and Mal-Ice wound try to touch them and that would make Jazz feel really uncomfortable. Jazz had only been here for a week and he knew Prowl would be mad and up set.

"Jazz do you want something differnt to eat? We can get you something else if you want," Quickstep said as he sat down next to him.

Jazz still said nothing. He was trying not to look at the other bots. He had to find a way out but how was the million doller question.

"You miss them don't you," Quickstep's said in an angry voice as he slamed his hand on the table.

Jazz didn't even flinch. He didn't want them to know that he was scared but he was trying to be brave.

_"Jazz it's going to be ok just stay calm and will find you I promise,"_ Jazz slowly looked around the room to only see the same bots and the gray walls. _"Jazz don't be scared i'm still with you,"_ that voice it was Prowl's voise but how. _"Jazz stay calm i'm using the bond we have. Don't talk to to me alowed or they might hurt you and I don't wont you to get hurt," _Jazz could feel the saddness Prowl felt.

"Ok fine don't eat see if I care," Mal-Ice said as he got up from the table and left the room.

"Where's Blaster," Jazz asked in a small voice.

Quickstep look as if he just seen Unicron transform in front of him.

"Ahh he's taken care of," Quickstep hesitated. "Ok time for bed."

Jazz was put back into the room he had been held in. It was now decorated with bright colors and toys of all kinds. The bed was covered with stuffed animals and a soft blanket. Jazz lade on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

In the morning Jazz wolk up early and quitly snuck around the house trying to find Blaster. When Jazz in the washracks there was a nok at the door but it was soft. Jazz ran to the door as it opened. A big blue bot stood in the door way. He had a battle mask on and he seemed to be confused.

"Hello little one," the bot said in a monotone vioce.

"Hi. Who are you," Jazz asked as he's head tilted to one side.

"Soundwave. Your's."

"Jazz."

Jazz could only stand there looking at Soundwave in amassment. Then a door from behind him made Jazz wip around looking at Quickstep.

"Mal-Ice did you tell Soundwave that we have nothing for him this week," Quickstep said as he slowly moved to the door not notising Jazz.

"No I forgot to," Mal-Ice said as he came out of his room.

Soundwave looked down at Jazz as he steped in to the room. The door was still opened but Jazz know if he went for it he would be cought but then Soundwave stepped in between Jazz and Quickstep and Mal-Ice's sight. They talked for a minute and then Soundwave turned around and nuged Jazz out of the door as he left. When they were ouside Soundwave quickly picked Jazz up. As left as they herd the two bots inside Yelling for Jazz as if they lost him. Soundwave only chuckled as they left the building.


	23. Chapter 23

Jazz sat on a couch in Sounswave's living room as Soundwave himself was in the kitchen getting energon. Jazz had his door wings out to see the room he was in. The doorbell began to ring and Soundwave got the door and when Soundwave came into the room there was a purple bot with one yellow eye behind him.

"Shockwave that is Jazz the sparkling I was telling you about earlier," Soundwave said as he gestured towered Jazz.

"Ahh… So little one where are you from," Shockwave asked as he walked over to Jazz.

"I don no," Jazz said with a low voice.

"Well we will take you to the Enforcers to see if they can find your creators," Shockwave replied as he picked Jazz up.

"But there dead," at that moment both bots looked at one another with concern looks. "But Prowl takes care of me."

"Who is Prowl," Shockwave asked still keeping optic contact with Soundwave.

"He's an Enforcer like his brothers," Jazz replied as he started to play with his feet.

"Ok so do you know which city he lives in."

"Nope."

_Meanwhile_

Prowl has been on paid leave until they find Jazz. He sat there until he got a call on his com. Link from an unknown bot.

::_ Hello?_:: Prowl answered.

::_ Hi Prowler_:: Prowl eminently sat up as he recognized the voice. Jazz.

::_ Jazz where are you? Are you ok?_:: Prowl could hear Jazz giggling on the other end of the line.

::_ I don't know but I'm ok_::

::_ Is there someone there that I can talk to?_::

::_ Ya hang on_::

::_ Hello?_:: came Shockwave's voice.

::_ Who is this_:: Prowl asked with a little edge in his voice.

::_ Shockwave. This is Prowl I presume_:: Shockwave asked.

::_ Yes it is now where is Jazz_::

::_ He's fine and how about we meet at the park in Kaon tomorrow and I will give him back to you safe and sound_::

::_ Ok tomorrow at noon_::

::_ Then it's a date_:: and with that said the connection was lost.


	24. Chapter 24

Jazz sat on the bench petting a cat like bot. Soundwave was getting some energon treats while Shockwave sat next to him. The cat bot was purring until Jazz tried to pick it up and drag it to the playground.

"Ravage don't bite…" but Shockwave was too late before Ravage bit Jazz in the arm.

Jazz eminently let go of Ravage and started to scream in pain. Shockwave eminently ran over to Jazz and picked him up. Jazz kept crying until Soundwave gave him an energon goody.

"Kiddy ran away from me," Jazz said as he calmed down to a sniffle.

"It's ok Jazz Ravage just doesn't like being dragged around like that," Soundwave replied in a clam voice.

"But I want to play with kiddy," Jazz than broke into a sob.

"O…k… Jazz just calm down. You can play with Ravage but you can't drag him ok?" Soundwave replied in an annoyed and confused tone.

"Kiddy bit me," Jazz said as he pointed at the bit mark. "Bad kiddy bad," Jazz then said as he waved a finger at Ravage but Ravage only looked confused.

"So when is this Prowl going to get here," Shockwave asked as he and Soundwave sat back down on the bench.

"He said at five," Soundwave replied as he watched Jazz trying to drag Ravage to the playground again.

"Ok so what time is it now?" Shockwave asked.

"Four thirdly. Why do you have somewhere to be," Soundwave said as Jazz somehow got Ravage up on the slide.

"No not really just wondering."

After a half hour they both notated that Jazz was trying to drag Ravage to a black and white bot with door wings. Jazz seemed to be excited to see this bot so both Soundwave and Shockwave assumed that the bot must be Prowl. To Soundwave's surprise Ravage let Jazz drag him by the waist back to them with the bot fallowing him. When they reached them Jazz tried to run back to the playground with Ravage but was stopped by the look the bot gave him.

"We're assuming your Prowl," Shockwave said.

"Yes and you are," Prowl replied.

"I'm Shockwave and this is Soundwave."

"Ah… Thank you for looking after Jazz for me," the three bots watched as Jazz walked back to the small meeting.

"Have you found the two bots that kidnapped Jazz," Soundwave asked.

"No when we got there they were long gone," Prowl replied as he picked up Jazz but left Ravage on the ground but he looked pleased to be left alone.

"Hmm… to bad," Shockwave said.

"Well this is nice and all but we must be on our way."

"Are we going to see Smokey and Blue," Jazz asked as he looked at Prowl.

"Yes Jazz we are," Prowl replied with a small smile as he turned to leave.

"By kiddy," Jazz said as he waved back at Ravage.

Later back at the house Jazz and Bluestreak played in the living room as Prowl called Ratchet.

::_ Hello Prowl how may I help you this fine evening:_: Ratchet answered.

:: _I need you to take a look at Jazz since we got him back:_: Prowl replied.

:: _Ok I'll be there in a few minutes_:: Ratchet replied and hung up.

Prowl walked into the living room to see Jazz and Bluestreak playing a bored game. The way it looked it seemed that Jazz was winning.

"So what's the word," Smokescreen asked from the chair he was sitting in.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Prowl replied.

"Cool," Smokescreen replied as he watched Jazz win the game.

"So how is Jazz able to see without his visor," Bluestreak asked as he looked up at Prowl.

"His little door wings are more sensitive than ours and helps him see things all around him," Prowl replied.

"Oh that is so cool," Bluestreak said.

"Not when you try to wash them," Smokescreen replied.

"Prowl," Jazz asked.

"Yes Jazz what is it," Prowl said as he sat down on the couch.

"Can we get a kiddy, "Jazz blurted out.

Bluestreak blurted out laughing as Prowl slapped himself in the face.

"No Jazz we can't get a kiddy," Prowl replied.

"Why," Jazz asked with a frown.

"Because we don't have the credits to buy one," Prowl replied and with that the doorbell rang.

Prowl got up and answered it. Then both Prowl and Ratchet walked into the room. Jazz eminently hid under the small table in the living room.

"Owe come now Jazz come out of there," Ratchet said in an aggravated voice.

"No," Jazz said in a stern voice.

Ratchet than grabbed Jazz by his right leg and set him on the couch. After ten minutes Ratchet had fixed Jazz's minor injury but pulled out a small visor for Jazz. He swapped out the old one for the new one and Jazz poked Ratchet in the optic with glee.

"Don't do that," Ratchet said with a sigh.

"Why," Jazz asked with a smile.

"Because it's not nice Jazz," Prowl spoke up.

"Oh sorry," Jazz replied with a frown.

"It's ok just don't do it again," Ratchet replied.

After Ratchet left Prowl put Jazz to bed.

"Prowl," Jazz said.

"Yes Jazz," Prowl replied.

"Can we get a kiddy," Jazz asked.

Prowl took a deep breath and replied "Jazz if you can save up enough credits on your own we'll go get you a kiddy ok?"

Jazz's optics widen behind his new visor as he said in disbelief "Really?"

"Yes," Prowl replied knowing he was going to regret it later.

A month later Jazz, Prowl, and Bluestreak walked down to the pet store.

"I hate you Bluestreak," Prowl said as he held Jazz's hand.

"Why do you hate me Prowl," Bluestreak asked with a smile on his face.

"Because I saw you add some credits to Jazz's Kiddy funding," Prowl replied as they entered the pet store.

"Hay it was only 25 credits, plus most of it is from him dancing at the park," Bluestreak replied as they went over to the cat section.

"Jazz pick your new cat wisely ok," Prowl said as he picked Jazz up to see the cats.

"Ok Prowler," Jazz replied and Bluestreak looked at his brother with a wide grin but Prowl ignored him. "I pick this one," Jazz said as he petted a gray and silver one.

"Ok then now let's get a caller for it," Prowl said as he put Jazz down and grabbed the cat as Bluestreak got some cat food.

"How about blue, no red, no green, no pink," Jazz optics widen when he saw the purple callers. "I want the purple one," Jazz pointed at it.

"Ok so we good now," Prowl asked as he handed Jazz the purple caller and a leash to match.

"Yep," Jazz replied as Bluestreak met them back at the checkout counter.

"Is that all," the clerk asked.

"Yep," Jazz replied.

"Well that will be 150 credits."

"Ok," Jazz replied and handed the clerk the credits.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jazz replied and they left with Jazz's new kiddy.

"So Jazz what are you going to name your new kiddy," Bluestreak asked.

"Slate," Jazz replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**: Hay peoples sorry for not updating this story in over a year hope this chapter makes up for it.

Prowl sat watching the news about a new group of called the Decepticons that had started a riot in the streets of a couple cities as Jazz was in the kitchen purring food into his Slate's bow (spilling some as he went). Jazz had just got his youngling frame two days ago and was still getting use to it (and kept insisting on doing things on his own). Prowl turned off the TV and then looked over to Jazz as he put the cat food back in the cupboard on the ground level. Jazz sensing that he was being watched looked over at his adoptive sire with a courses look as Prowl just smiled at the youngling.

"What," Jazz asked as he walked over to Prowl.

"Nothing," Prowl replied as he picked Jazz up."You ready to go see uncle Blue?"

"Ya," Jazz replied as he held on to Prowl. "By kitty," he said waving to the cat.

Prowl was about half way to Bluestreak's new appartement that was closer to the city when he saw a mech that had a semi large group of mechs and femmes. The closer he got to the crowd the better he could here the mech speaking of how the Decepticons were going to over the high consol. Prowl tried to stay away from the group but was stopped by the mech.

"And here is one of there drowns to put us down just because we speak the truth," the mech said as he stomped up to Prowl and the crowd fallowed.

"What are you talking about," Prowl asked as he held Jazz closely to his frame just in case the crowd got violent.

"You know what I mean Enforcer," the mech snapped as he got in to Prowl's face. "You and the rest of them keep putting everyone down just so you can keep your income high."

"I truly have know idea what your talking about and frankly I don't care," Prowl replied as he tried to leve but was blocked by the mob of bots. "Now if you don't I must go see my brother."

"Oh really now and who's sparkling did you take you son of a glitch," the mech yelled at him and Jazz tried to get as close to his adoptive creator.

Prowl stood there for a moment before he replied, "I didn't take him from anyone, His creators were killed by a home invasion. I adopted him because they were my friends and they had made me his legal garden."

The mech glared at him before grabbing for Jazz. Prowl tried to keep Jazz from the mech but the other bots there started to pull Prowl in different directions forcing him to let go of Jazz. The next thing he knew was that the mob of people had stated to beat him to the ground as Jazz was screaming. Prowl had curled up into a ball to protect himself but could heare Jazz screams get quieter as the mech walked away from the group. He hatted that he had left his gun at home when he could have used it in a moment like this. Prowl couldn't hear Jazz screaming anymore and started to worry that the mech did something to him and then heard some gun shots. The crowd started to scatter in all directions but some of the bots pulled out there own weapons. Prowl looked up to see a line of Enforcers shotting tranquilizers at the bots. Half of them started to flee when some of the others fell to the ground. The whole time Prowl didn't move but he looked around for Jazz. After a moment Prowl spotted the mech that had took Jazz from him laying on the ground out cold but no sign of the youngling.

"Prowl," Smokescreen yelled out as he broke formation and ran over to his brother aid.

"I can't find Jazz," Prowl replied as he sat up.

"We'll find him," Smokescreen said as he let the rest of the Enforcers of the missing youngling. "But right now we need to get you to a med bay," Prowl was lifted to his feet by Smokescreen and another Enforcer.

After Prowl was taken to a med bay Smokescreen when back to help look for Jazz with the other Enforcers. It had been about three hours when they were about to call it a night when an upside down trash can started to move down the road at a slow pace. Smokescreen walked over to the trash can he picked it up to see Jazz hiding under it. The youngling started to giggle at his uncle until he fell to the ground onto his aft.

"There you are Jazz," Smokescreen said as he picked him up and saw a small gash on his side. "Oh no."

A week later Prowl was released from the med bay (Bluestreak getting him) and when how to find Smokescreen and Jazz watching TV. Jazz himself had been released four days before and had been given antibiotics to take twice a day.

"Hay you two," Smokescreen said as he looked over the back of the couch as Jazz ran over to Prowl.

"Prowler," Jazz said as Prowl picked him up off the ground.

"Hay Smokescreen," Prowl replied as he walked over to a chair off to the side of the couch. "Has Jazz been good?"

"For the most part," Smokescreen replied which made Prowl look down at Jazz. "He wouldn't take the antibiotics but I told him he could have a goody if he took them."

"It's tastes icky," Jazz replied in his own defence as he looked at Prowl.

"I know," Prowl replied as he started to tickle Jazz.

"Prowl I think that you should move closer to the city," Bluestreak said as he sat down next to Smokescreen.

"Why would I do that," Prowl asked as he looked at his brothers.

"Well the riots keep getting worse and were both worried about your's and Jazz's safety," Smokescreen replied.

"I can take care of myself and Jazz," Prowl replied.

"Oh really look at what happened when you and him when out for just to go visit Blue," Smokescreen snapped.

"That has nothing to do..."

"Oh ya you want to bet! You were nearly beaten to death and Jazz was almost kidnapped," Smokescreen yelled as he stood up. The room fell silent as Jazz tried to pull in closer to to Prowl.

"So you think it would be safer if we lived in a large city with a lot of mechs and femmes there who seem to LIKE the Decepticons and are going for them. Plus the fact that they want to take down anyone that they think is working for the High council," Prowl replied in a calm tone. "I think we will be safer here with ower nabbers."

"Fine then don't lesion to to logic," Smokescreen snapped as he started to leave, "Come on Blue."

"By Prowl," Bluestreak said as he fallowed his older brother out.

A few weeks later Prowl was on duty and had left Jazz at home with a sitter when the cons decided to a full out revolt. Cities were in in havoc and Prowl have been on the streets trying to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. After a few hours Prowl got a call from the sitter saying that some cons were trying to brake into the house. At the time he had just got back to the station with a group of femmes, sparklings, and younglings. He ran home as fast as he could but it took him twenty minuets. When he got there the house was a reck and there was no sign of life. He stepped into the house to see the babysitter laying dead in the living room floor. Prowl looked away from the mangled body to look for Jazz.

"Jazz where are you," Prowl yelled out into the empty house. He was about to give up after a half hour when a he realized he hadn't looked in his room. "Jazz are you in here," Prowl said into the destroyed room. He was about to leave when he heard a small knocking noise under his bed. "Jazz," he looked under the bed to see a small hatch. Prowl know that hatch was to store his weapons so Jazz couldn't hurt himself. Prowl knocked on the hatch to see if there was a reply. After a moment there was a knock back and Prowl punched the code into the keypad to open it when a sharp pain hit him in the side.

"Thanks for opening the hatch," a mech said as he reached down into the small open space under the bed. He pulled out a few weapons and then left the room.

Prowl quickly crawled over to the opening in the floor to look inside. Looking straight down it would look small but feeling around the rim of the box you could tell there was more then meets the eye. He felt around he grabbed ahold of a small ped. Prowl started to pull on the foot but to only get bit.

"Ow frag it Jazz," Prowl snapped as he pulled his hand out without letting go of Jazz's foot. "Now how did you get in there," he asked as he held Jazz upsidedown as the youngling giggled.

"Prowler," Jazz said as Prowl layed him down on the the floor next to him. "Prowler I'm scared."

"Jazz we'll be just fine I promise," Prowl replied as he took the last of his weapons out of the hiding hole and got up. "Jazz I want you to go get everything from your room that you want and put it into this subspace while I get as much energon as I can OK," Prowl asked as he headed out of the room with Jazz on his tail. After a few minuets Prowl when into Jazz's room to get him when he walked over to where all of the family pictures. With a heave sigh he picked them all up and put them into his subspace.

"Prowler," Jazz said as he wanted to be picked up.

"Come on Jazz lets go to Blue's," Prowl said as he picked up the youngling and held him closely. "What ever you do don't look away from me unless I tell you to OK," Prowl said as he started to leave when Jazz nodded at him. Prowl knew he wouldn't be able to protect Jazz from the violence forever but it didn't mean he wouldn't try. The trip to Bluestreak's was long and hard do to the rioting forcing Prowl to take all of the back routs he knew but ever that was deadly for the them. When they got there the windows were bordered up. Prowl walked up to the door and knocked on it three times and then looked around to see if anyone had fallowed him there.

"Prowl," Bluestreak screaked at his older brother.

"Hello Bluestreak," Prowl said as he was pulled into the house and hugged tightly.

"Can't breath," Jazz said as he was stuck in between the two mechs.

"Oh sorry Jazz," Bluestreak said as he took the youngling from his brother. "I thought I wouldn't ever see the two of you again."

"And why is that," Prowl asked as Jazz was put on the ground and the door was looked tightly.

"Well I heard that all of the remanning Enforcers were executed and there family's," Bluestreak replied. "Plus I heard that the Decepticons were taking femmes, sparklings, and younglings to the smelting pits."

Prowl looked horrified at what his brother was telling him. "Hey have you seen Smokescreen," he asked as both looked over to where Jazz had wondered off to.

"Ya but he said he was going to look to see if he could find any of the femmes, sparklings or younglings were still here that he could help and bring back to the house."

"How long ago did he leve," Prowl asked as the two of them when to sit down on the couch.

"About an hour ago."

"So what do we do when he gets back," Prowl asked not really expecting an answer.

"I think if we get to the wall of Iacon we can get into the actual city and be safe there," Bluestreak replied as Jazz pulled out one of his favorite toys to play with.

"That sounds logical but it would be hard to get there with all that's happing," Prowl replied. "Plus with Jazz it makes it almost impossible to get there with out being seen. On the why here we had a few close calls but I wouldn't let him look anywhere but at me."

"Wow that had to be hard to do," Bluestreak said as there was a knock at the door. "That should be Smokey." Bluestreak and Prowl when to the door both pulling out a gun just for safety reasons. Bluestreak opened the door slightly to peek out and saw his brother looking the other way like Prowl did when he first got there. "Smokey!"

"Hay Blue," he said as he quickly went throw the door and had it closed right after. "Hay Prowl I didn't think I would see you any time soon," Smokescreen said as he hugged his brother.

"Ya well you know," Prowl said as Jazz walked over to the trio.

"We should get a move on," Smokescreen said after a moment of silence.

"Hay did you find anyone," Bluestreak asked as Prowl picked Jazz up and heald him close. Smokescreen gave his younger bother a look saying 'I don't want to talk about it' so the topic was dropped.

"Lets go," Prowl said. "Jazz I want you to the same thing I told you when we first headed out to get here OK?"

"OK Prowler," Jazz replied as he put his toy back into the subspace Prowl gave him.

"To the Wall," Bluestreak asked.

"To the wall," Smokescreen replied as the three of them left the some what safety of the house.

Three hours later

The riots had gotten worse and Bluestreak was so worried of being caught in the crosshairs of people fighting he wouldn't stop talking ( which in turn almost got them caught about twelve times). Smokescreen was leading the trio as Prowl came in second as he held Jazz tightly and Bluestreak bringing up the rear as they went. It was almost night fall and they were still about a good hour away without the rioting but with it would take to long and there systems needed rest.

"Alright Blue just shut up," Smokescreen snapped as the three of them sat down in an abandon building. "We should be safe for the time being."

"Are you sure Smokey I think we should find a better place to hid and," Bluestreak was cut off of his rambling when both Prowl and Smokescreen looked at him with tiered optics. "I'll be quiet now."

"Hay when did Jazz fall asleep," Smokescreen asked as he looked over a Prowl.

"About an hour and a half ago," Prowl replied as he gave the youngling to Smokescreen so he could stretch his arms. "We should take shifts for look out while the rest of us sleep."

"Sounds good I'll take first shift," Smokescreen replied.

In the morning the three of them headed out to the wall of Iacon. When they got to the wall there was a line of armed solders blocking the gates into the city. There was a lot of civilians trying to get into the gates but only a few of them were getting in. Prowl was who was being let in and his spark started to sink.

"Oh no," Smokescreen whispered to himself as he also saw what was happing.

"What," Bluestreak asked not really getting it.

"There only letting in femmes, sparklings, and younglings," Prowl replied as he held Jazz closely to him.

"There not going to let us in but they might let Jazz in if someone is willing to take him in with them," Smokescreen said as they walked closer to the gates. "There," Smokescreen pointed to on of the solders letting in the people next to him was another solder keeping a small group of younglings and sparklings inside the gate as there sires left them there to go fight for there homes.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you past this gate," the solder said as the trio walked up to him.

"We know but we were wondering if the youngling was aloud in," Prowl replied as he showed Jazz to the mech.

"I see," the mech replied as he looked at Jazz with a calm smile and the youngling tried to hide by turning his face into Prowl's chest. "I will let the sparkling go in but the rest of you must stay out."

"Alright," Prowl said with a weary sigh. "Jazz," the youngling looked up at Prowl, "I needed you to go with this mech OK."

"Why," Jazz asked.

"Because he's going to take you into the gates to play with the other younglings and sparkling," Prowl replied.

"What about you," Jazz asked.

"I have to say out here with all of the other adults," Prowl replied as he handed Jazz the the mech.

"No," Jazz had started to reach back for Prowl but he just watched the mech take him away. "PROWLER," Jazz had started to screaming and crying when Prowl and his brothers walked away from the gate. "PROWLER," Jazz was handed off to a femme that had started to move the younglings and sparklings it a large building with in the city it's self. When they got to the building Jazz hadn't calmed down and his screaming cosed over half of the sparklings to join in on the screaming.

After getting more help the femmes were able to calm down all of the sparkling and Jazz. They feed all of the younglings and sparklings and put them to bed for the night but Jazz wouldn't sleep. He sat in a corner of the building holding onto a toy Prowl had gave him when he got the upgrade.


	26. Chapter 26

Jazz sat in the corner of the room he had been put in with four other sparklings. They all seemed to know each others they played with the toys that had been provided by some of the femmes to keep them occupied. Jazz was wondering when Prowl would show up and take him away from this place and take him home. The other sparklings seemed to not want to play with him either. "Why can't I be with Prowl," Jazz thought to himself.

"All right younglings time for bed," a femme said as she walked into the room. All of the sparklings started to settle down for the night. After she had seen that all of them had gotten into the makeshift beds she had left.

Jazz got out of his bed when he knew all the others had fallen into recharge. He wanted to find Prowl and wanted to know why Prowl didn't want him anymore. Jazz had crawled into an air vent to not be seen by anyone and it was the fastest way out of the building. Once outside Jazz had wandered away from the building to try to find Prowl. After about two hours Jazz had declared himself lost in the big city of Iacon. At least until he spotted a familiar red frame. Jazz had started to fallow the mech to see if he knew where Prowl was. He had spent about an hour trying to keep up with the mech. He had stopped trying to fallow him when he went into a large building that only military bots would go. He sat there waiting on a nearby bench for the mech to come back out of the building. After a while Jazz had started to swing his peddles back and forth and watching the other mechs and femmes walking in and out of the building. Jazz then noticed a mech was watching him sit there. Jazz had no idea who the mech was but desired to ignore him. A little while later Jazz saw the red mech come out of the building holding some stuff in his left arm. Jazz ran over to the mech and clung to his leg, startling the mech.

"Hay, I know you," the red mech said as he picked Jazz up with his free hand. "How did you get way out here?" Jazz look the mech in the optics without a response. "I guess that it doesn't really matter at this point," the mech said as he walked away from the building.

Prowl looked over to where Bluestreak had hid for cover near a mostly destroyed wall. Smokescreen had ran after his younger brother in fear of him being injured and unable to move by himself. Bluestreak had been trying to keep a close optic on Prowl since the wall and had been distracted from his own safety. He had been shot but to Prowl and Smokescreen's worry they didn't know where.

"Is he ok smokescreen," Prowl yelled over the gun fire.

"Ya he's fine just a little disoriented," Smokescreen yelled back.

"Alright then lets get out of here," Prowl said as he got over to his brothers.

**A/N: sorry its been a while but my computer broke and i havent got it fixed. I had this written before it broke so here it is.**


End file.
